Universo DM
by Hanayo Rice
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Para todos el era un chico malcriado y engreído, heredero de la vieja familia Malfoy. Las personas piensan que él es un chico vanidoso, y vaya que no se equivocan. Lo que no saben, es que el joven Malfoy es mucho más que eso. Atrapado en su propio universo de:cómics, series y videojuegos; tendrá que enfrentarse a su némesis, quien resulta ser igual de friki que él.


Cinco minutos y veinte segundos exactos. Ese era el tiempo que Draco Malfoy, el único y legítimo heredero de la familia de viejo dinero Malfoy, tenía esperando. Tener que escuchar los horripilantes sonidos provenientes de ordenador de apenas ocho bits o tener que soportar el horrible espectro de colores de la pantalla. En su momento, a Draco le hizo gracia hacerse con un viejo ordenador, claro que no pensó en las horribles consecuencias que este traería.

El muchacho se acomodó en su asiento, espero a que un milagro apareciera. Quizás tenga tiempo para agarrar toda la comida chatarra de la cocina, al fin y al cabo el sábado estaba muy lejos de terminar. Draco se relajó en su asiento, tomo el jugo de calabaza más próximo y prosiguió a beber. La llamativa bebida naranja le refrescaba de inmediato y le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. ¿Tendrá alguna especie de aditivo? Aunque lo tuviera, no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Los anuncios dicen que el jugo de calabaza tiene muchas proteínas y minerales, además de que el naranja es un buen color.

-¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba- La pantalla mostraba un amistoso mensaje de muerte, un equivalente a jodete –Error al cargar- Draco estaba seguro de que sí seguía con el ceño fruncido, derretiría el ordenador entero con su estúpido procesador.

-¡Draco!- una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos rubio y delicadas facciones abrió no tan delicadamente la puerta -¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo? ¿Te lavaste la cara con tu jabón para...?

-¡Madre!- Draco la interrumpió. Odiaba escuchar esa endemoniada palabra. –No lo digas.

-¿Qué? Ác…

-Eso, no lo digas. Esta estrictamente prohibido en esta casa.

-Y yo soy tu madre y digo lo que me plazca. No creo que haya problema alguno por tener ác…

-No, no lo hay. Pero es una enfermedad que no me gustaría padecer, por eso cuido tan bien de mi piel.

-Claro. Y las fotos de primero de secundaria no existen como prueba.

Draco le dio la espalda. ¿Cómo su madre tenía el atrevimiento de entrar en su santuario y recordarle horribles épocas? Draco jamás había sentido una necesidad de azúcar semejante a la que pasaba. Deseaba tener un puesto de sodas instalado en su cuarto.

-¿Acaso planeas mudarte a una cueva?- su madre tenía la costumbre de quejarse de los malos hábitos de las personas –Abre las cortinas, y tira toda esta porquería alimenticia. Llamare a alguien para que limpie este… lugar. Narcissa Malfoy prosiguió con su maravilloso plan. Abrió las cortinas para que la luz solar se filtre en el cuarto de Draco, quemándole la vista de por medio –Mejor, supongo. Y respecto a esas cosas- apuntó al bulto de comida chatarra y preciada de Draco – será mejor que las tires.

-¿Planeas arruinar mis planes sabatinos?- inquirió el chico -¿No existe mi padre para ese tipo de actividades?

-Tu padre está fuera de la ciudad. Dijo que iba a comprar una de esas cosas que tanto le fascina- respondió Narcissa con un toque de aburrimiento en su forma de hablar –Y para que estés enterado, planeó llevarlo a una cena con mi familia. Lucius ha tenido demasiados sábados libres para mi gusto.

Draco imaginaba como se sentiría estar casado con alguien como su madre. Ser obligado a formar parte de las aburridas reuniones de la familia Black y que te regañen por pasar mucho tiempo en la ducha. Probablemente a su padre le gusta ser mandado, si no le gustara, no habría razón para casarse con alguien como Narcissa.

-Continuando con nuestra pequeña charla. Espero que tengas mejores planes para el sábado que mirar esa horrible cosa que llamas pantalla- sin esperar respuesta por parte de su hijo, Narcissa continuo hablando –Si no es así, y estoy segura que no es así, ¿serías un buen chico y salir para que el sol te conozca?

Draco se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y exclamo al cielo -¡Buenos días sol!- pero lo que verdaderamente quería decir era "Estúpida bola amarilla calorífica" – ¡Soy Draco!- el pequeño acto se ganó unas miradas confusas entre los jardineros de la mansión -¿Mejor?- enfrentó a su madre.

Narcissa le sostuvo la mirada. La mayoría de las personas piensan que Lucius es el atemorizante de la familia Malfoy, pero esas personas no conocen a Narcissa. Narcissa era la verdadera pesadilla de la calle Elm –Tu- señaló a Draco –Dejarás tu espantosa idea de sábado y saldrás a tomar algo de sol.

La madre de Draco azotó la puerta al salir. Draco solo la miraba con rencor, cómo se atreve a arruinar sus planes de sábado para salir al aire libre y… estar en contacto con esa cosa llamada naturaleza. ¡Inaudito! Nadie trata así al heredero de los Malfoy, simplemente inaceptable.

-¡No te veo en la puerta!

-Ya voy madre- si Draco salía de las puertas de su mansión, tenía que lucir impecable. Dentro de su hogar puede vestirse como quiera, y usar esas camisas con la popular palabra "B" o llevar sudaderas algo grandes con los logos de su superhéroes favoritos. Incluso se daba el lujo de llevar pans amarillos en honor al conocido héroe-perro de Ooo. Pero afuera de la mansión era otra persona. Afuera del pórtico, pasaba de ser Draco a ser el joven Malfoy. Un muchacho bien portado, con aires de grandeza y con conocimientos avanzados en los temas de la clase alta.

En su infancia fue entrenado para saber que responder a cada pregunta que le hiciesen. Si le preguntaban sobre la bolsa de valores, él era todo un experto en economía. Si le preguntaban su opinión sobre el ministro, sabía cómo responder con tal parcialidad que era imposible empezar una disputa. Desde joven memorizaba la tabla de posiciones del golf, sabe diferenciar los cubiertos a la hora de cenar y sobre todo, sabe cómo presumir. Todo niño bien debe de ser un experto en el tema de presumir, desde competir con otros chicos de su clase poniendo en alto el nombre de la familia, o simplemente demostrar que son mejor que la escoria. Para el mundo, él no era más que un chico insoportable y mimado que todo lo tiene. Pero ese no era su verdadero ser.

Luego de estar seguro que su peinado está en perfecta posición, y que su ropa es la adecuada, decidió que era hora de cumplir su sentencia. Bajo las escaleras con tanta rapidez para que una tortuga pueda rebasarle, no lo hacía porque temía enfrentar a su madre, iba lento porque es muy peligroso correr por las escaleras ¡Obvio! Pensándolo bien, si lograba la manera de esconder su teléfono, podría salir a cazar poké…

-¡Draco!- Esta era su última oportunidad, hizo caso omiso a los gritos de su madre y se puso en búsqueda de esa cosa tan útil.

…

-¿Piensas llevar eso?

-¿No te gusta? ¿Tienes algún problema con los hombres que usan bolsas? Porque sí es así…- Hay días donde Draco desearía tener la magia de cerrar su boca, así evitaría decir tantas tonterías.

-No es la bolsa querido- énfasis en querido- eso no combina. Si tanto quieres una bolsa, pudiste pedirme una.

-Pero esta es mi bolsa de hombre, las tuyas solo me harían parecer una señora de cuaren…- Draco intentaba recuperar su postura –Cuarenta y tantas bolsas- hechizo para cerrar la boca, ¿En dónde te encuentras? –Pero no en el modo de cuarenta bolsas en los ojos, me refería más al objeto. No es como si tuvieses ojeras o algo parecido, puede que las tengas por la edad… pero de verdad que son casi inexistentes. Si te difuminas bien el corrector casi ni se notan, no es como si se notaran o algo parecido. Un buen maquillaje siempre es la solución a todo.

-Antes de que te vaya peor, será mejor que te salgas.

El chico abrió la puerta sin despedirse de su madre. No quería ver la cara llena de furia que ha de haber tenido, no quería una sentencia de muerte a su joven edad. Un buen movimiento en los negocios es, si no lo viste no es un problema. En este caso Draco solo escucho la enojada voz de su madre, más no la vio a la cara.

-Lo que me faltaba, ya no tengo plan de datos- no tener datos significaba no tener internet, sin internet significaba no tener GPS. Si su GPS no funcionaba, no encontraría el camino a casa. Si no encontraba su camino a casa de seguro viajaría sin rumbo hasta Escocia donde tendrían que mandar a un equipo de rescate por él, ya se imaginaba los titulares del día siguiente. "Joven Malfoy encontrado perdido en Escocia". Probablemente su madre mandaría a hacer letreros de "se busca", y pondrían su foto en las noticas. ¡Y para colmo Narcissa escogería las fotos tomadas desde su mal ángulo! ¡Y todo el mundo se enteraría de lo poco fotogénico que es! Usarían esa foto para el anuario de fin de año, de seguro se burlarían de él. Todo Reino Unido se enteraría de esta tragedia, de seguro sería noticia durante todo un mes. Los paparazis lo acosarían, pidiéndole entrevistas y él relataría su historia de cómo se perdió en Escocia. Y todo porque su padre no pago el plan.

Siendo un chico tan inteligente, sabe cómo lidiárselas en la calle si necesitas internet. La biblioteca es siempre la primera opción, pero su restricción sobre TubeYou es ridícula, además de que no puede entrar a la página de juegos de rol. La otra opción es el cibercafé pero en su monedero, totalmente masculino por cierto, solo se encontraban un clip, 50 centavos y un dulce rancio.

-¿Por qué demonios tengo un clip?

Su única opción era merodear por el lugar hasta que su mamá pensara perdonarlo, debió de traer suficiente para un cuarto. En fin, podría dormir en las alcantarillas y así se asegura que nadie lo vaya a asaltar. Draco estaba seguro que las alcantarillas eran un sitio totalmente seguro, si las tortugas podían dormir allí, él también.

Draco sintió un zumbido, probablemente sus vidas en SodaCrunch ya se restauraron. No, faltan tres horas para tener su barra de vida completa, por el otro lado el teléfono le recordó que tenía algo pendiente que hacer. Sin chistar por un momento, se dirigió al paraíso de todo Malfoy, o al menos su paraíso. No había lugar más seguro y hermoso que su paraíso, era un verdadero santuario.

HughComics no era la tienda más llamativa de Inglaterra. De hecho, se encontraba en un callejón perdido entre una tienda esotérica y un pequeño teatro de segunda (o tercera). Era el lugar perfecto, nadie pensaría que alguien como Draco se encontraría en este lugar, solo muy pocas personas sabían quién era Draco realmente.

-¡Hola!- Sin siquiera abrir completamente la puerta, casi siempre recibía un saludo de bienvenida –Supongo que te acordaste que día es hoy.

-Por supuesto que sí- replicó Draco –Espero que haya sido una buena compra.

-Lo he guardado para ti- la chica sonrió, un mechón rubio le tapaba parte de la cara – Está en perfectas condiciones, de hecho es el último ejemplar.

-Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabes verdad?- Draco estaba ansioso de recibir su compra. La máscara de edición limitada de Majora junto con la novela gráfica no eran más que una leyenda urbana en internet, muy pocos tenían el privilegio de poseer una. Eso hizo que Draco se sintiera más especial de lo que ya es.

La chica se acomodó su ya desordenado cabello y le pidió que abriera la caja –No te vas a arrepentir- le aseguró la chica. Draco obedeció, y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Acaso es…?

-La firma del creador.

Draco quería gritar, tenía ganas de golpear algo. No lo podía creer, ¿cómo consiguió algo tan increíble como una firma? Él era dueño de una de las firmas de las personas más importantes de la historia, o al menos de las más importantes para él –Luna- dijo con una serena tranquilidad.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Luna trabajaba en su tienda favorita desde hace tiempo. No acepto el empleo por el hecho de que necesitara dinero o era fanática de los cómics, más bien era porque el aura del lugar le atraía. La chica era un año menor que Draco, iba en la misma escuela que él, pero por motivos que nunca le comento se transfirió a otra. Aparte de sus padres y de los empleados de la mansión Malfoy, Luna era la única persona que conocía las aficiones de Draco –Nuestro encuentro no fue pura coincidencia- le solía decir –el destino quería que nos conociéramos.

Al principio Draco encontraba a Luna como una lunática, pero luego de conocerla por un tiempo, su extraña forma de ser le pareció encantadora. No lo admitiría, pero a veces se siente mal de haberla juzgado tan mal. Draco solía evitarla un poco, pero Luna tiene esa fuerza de atracción que cuando la conoces hace que sea muy difícil no llegar a quererla. Además que Luna le dejaba quedarse el tiempo que él quisiera, a veces se encontraba descansando sobre la pila de cómics de la bodega mientras Luna atendía a los clientes.

-Si no te importa- Draco sacó su nueva adquisición –voy a leer.

-No hay problema alguno- con esas palabras Draco se dirigió a su lugar de siempre.

En la bodega había una multitud de cómics, revistas y objetos coleccionables. Draco y Luna habían despejado una esquina para colocar una mesa plegable y dos sillas, ese era su lugar para comer y escuchar la radio. Draco se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre una pila de viejas revistas de hace nueve años. Con el cuidado semejante al de un cirujano, rompió el plástico que envolvía a la novela y prosiguió a leer.

Lo bueno de ese lugar es que cuando terminas de leer algo, otra cosa llama tu atención. Luego de pasar un tiempo leyendo, el chico se encontraba resolviendo crucigramas de una revista de 1990 –Inventor del súper glue, cinco letras. ¿Peter? Pero la R no coincide.

-Prepare sándwiches, hice uno de queso fundido para ti- Luna entró a la bodega, lo que significaba que ya eran pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde. Ambos almorzaron charlas y charlas sucedían, pérdidas entre sándwiches y jugo de calabaza.

Cansado de encontrarse en la bodega, Draco acompañó a Luna durante la última hora de su jornada. Luna trenzaba su cabello mientras que Draco leía un artículo sobre los leones marinos y que los diferencia de las focas.

La campana que avisa la llegada de un cliente tintino, era muy poco común que alguien viniera a estar horas. Y este sábado no hay torneo de cartas, ¿Qué clase de loco viene hasta acá a estas horas?

-¡Buenas tardes!- esa voz le era conocida –venía a preguntar si podía vender unas cosas- ¡Demonios! Esa voz sí que era conocida. Draco solo se hundía más entre las imágenes de las focas y leones marinos. Al parecer una muy notoria diferencia es que los leones tienen oídos mientras que las focas tienen huecos por donde pasa el sonido.

Draco observaba como Luna revisaba los objetos de la caja. Esconder tu cara en una revista, no hace que veas tan bien. El conocido y Luna charlaron un rato como si fueran viejos amigos. Draco solo rezaba para que se terminase el momento –Luna, ya despídete- pensaba Draco. Cuando al fin se despidieron, Draco sintió que lo observaban. El joven Malfoy tendió la mano para despedirse, pero el conocido no la aceptaba.

-¿Te conozco?

-¿Moi? Je ne suis pas a Britannique- Draco agravo un poco la voz, esperando que con el francés que aprendió en su infancia haya servido –J-je parle français.

-Me recuerdas a alguien.

Draco estaba nervioso. No recordaba mucho de sus clases de francés, además de que su actuación era muy poco creíble, pero esperaba a que su plan funcionara. Si eres extranjero, era muy difícil que la gente te molestara por allí. Ojalá y este hubiese sido el caso.

-Ese cabello rubio- comenzó –lo he visto en otra parte.

-¿Oui?

De repente, Draco se encontraba muy interesado en los mamíferos marinos. Los leones marinos eran más estilizados que las focas –De segugoh' me confungde con alguien mag'. Y alguien bien pagecido.

-¿Podrías quitarte la revista de la cara?

-¡No! Estoy legyendo'. Las focas son muy difegentes' de los leones maginos'.

-Sólo un momento, luego podrás seguir leyendo.

Luna miraba divertida la escena, pero Draco sabía muy bien que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella –Voy a guardar estas cosas en la bodega- anunció, dejando a los chicos solos.

Entre un forcejeo por parte de los dos, la condenada revista se resbaló de las delicadas manos del heredero de los Malfoy. Draco quería que la tierra se lo tragará y lo escupiese en México, muy muy muy lejos de él.

-¡Malfoy!

Draco lo miró por un poco más de un segundo, antes de contestar –Potter.

-¿Tu aquí? ¿Luna?- Potter estaba estupefacto, pues seguro cualquiera lo estaría si se encontrara con su némesis en una tienda de cómics escondida entre la nada. Al parecer Potter encontraba muy graciosa la situación, porque su descuidada risa inundaba el lugar, una risa nada propia de alguien como Draco.

-¿Podrías…- Draco exhaló –guardar silencio?

-Tu- señalaba Potter –Tu. Aquí. Tu.

-Admiró tu elocuencia al hablar- respondió Draco -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿y de dónde aprendiste francés?

-Para tu información, soy parte francés. Y estoy aquí porque sí.

-¿Acaso te gustan los…?

-¡Calla Potter! No te atrevas a pronunciar palabra.

Si antes Potter lo tomaba en serio, no lo sabía, pero ahora era imposible que lo hiciera. Draco quería exterminarlo con la mirada. Lamentablemente no poseía los poderes de su madre. Solo lucía una mueca de desagrado absoluto.

-Malfoy en una tienda de…

-Sí, sí, sí. ¿Qué hace el fantástico Potter aquí? Honrándonos con su presencia por supuesto- Draco alzó levemente los brazos para señalar su disgusto.

-Como dije antes, vendí unas cuantas cosas- respondió con un tono que Draco no identificaba –Unos viejos cómics, nada en especial.

-¿Nada en especial?- preguntó en tono ofendido -¿Tienes idea de cuánto puedes ganar con una primera edición de un clásico?

-Prefiero lo nuevo.

Eso era todo, Draco no podía creer lo ignorante que era su rival –Eres un…

Luna regresó de la bodega. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aunque eso no era nuevo en ella, siempre le sonreía a todo, sin importar lo desastroso de la situación –Hola chicos- La mirada de Luna se enfocó en Draco por un segundo, y luego en Harry –Veo que ya se conocen. ¿Se te ofrece algo Harry? Draco dejo un sándwich de queso fundido, cosa rara en él, el ama el queso fundido. Una vez se acabó toda la canasta que le traje…

-Si Luna, otro día cuentas mis maravillosas aventuras- la interrumpió Draco –aquí el señor Potter debe de irse.

-En realidad no tengo nada…

-¡Tonterías!- se acercó a Harry -¿Acaso no escuchaste el "debes de" irte?- susurró.

-¿Acaso escuchaste de los dulces de menta?- le contradijo Harry.

Draco se cubrió con las manos –Y-yo no- intento recuperar la postura –Un Malfoy jamás tiene mal aliento. De hecho la última vez que uno tuvo mal aliento fue en 1781, cuando…

Harry intentó interrumpirlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Draco estaba en el modo de contar historias de la vieja familia Malfoy, de hecho estaba de tan buen humor que no le importó que Potter se durmiera y babeara por todo el lugar. Estúpida saliva de Potter, si no tenía cuidado, Draco podría atrapar una infección Potteriana.

¡No! La infección Potteriana no es ninguna broma, es una enfermedad real. Como su nombre lo dice, esta infección te hace un completo idiota y ciego de por vida. Hace que crezca demasiado tu cabello, que será indomable y los cepillos se quedan atrapados en él. De hecho, el primer caso de infección Poterriana en 1960 cuando Thomas…

-Fue una increíble historia Draco- comentó Luna –Pero Harry se quedó dormido- Luna estaba a punto de despertarlo, pero Draco le interrumpió. Draco le dijo que no lo despertara, que era mejor que se quedara dormido mientras ellos cerraban la tienda y que despertara hasta media noche sin saber cómo volver a casa. Malfoy pensaba que era una maravillosa idea, Luna pensaba que era una terrible idea –No podemos hacerle eso a Harry, no pasa ningún camión a media noche.

-Pues que pida un taxi, eso le pasa por no respetar la historia de la familia Malfoy.

-Sigue profundamente dormido- Luna trataba de despertarlo –Tal vez necesite un beso, como en los cuentos.

Draco hizo un gesto de asco - ¿Quieres besar a Potter?- el chico quería gritar "¡Qué asco!", pero ya no era un niño. Por otro lado, Draco no quería que su Luna tuviera piojos de Potter o la infección Potteriana -¿No es algo asqueroso? ¿Poco higiénico?- Malfoy no podía pensar en una persona que pudiese ofrecerse para besar a Potter, ni siquiera Ginevra o Chang. Sí en un principio Ginevra sentía algo más por Potter, eso fue historia vieja, Ginevra se encuentra felizmente jugando football y pateando el trasero de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

-Yo no lo voy a besar, eso iría en contra de mis principios. Mi horóscopo y el de Harry no son compatibles- argumentó Luna –en cambio tú.

-Yo no lo voy a besar, solo míralo- señaló al "bello" durmiente –Babea y es feo.

-Es la única forma Draco, sino- hizo una pausa –Harry nunca despertará.

-Eso no suena tan mal- Draco imaginaba todas las cosas que podía hacer sin Harry, como respirar y andar sin preocuparse de su molesta existencia. Podría jugar golf, póker o ir de pesca – ¿Por qué el interés en los labios de Potter?

Luna frunció el ceño –Porque es de buena suerte que te despierten con un beso- su mirada de suavizó – Se dice que ahuyenta a los nargles.

-Pensaba que tu collar ya lo hacía.

-Eso es distinto.

Harry musitaba algo, obvio como Draco no lo consideraba importante no le tomo en cuenta. Probablemente hablaba de incoherencias como decir que las primeras ediciones no importan. Potter estaba tan quieto, si no estuviera hablando entre sueños, Draco pensaría que está muerto. Muerto. Ahora el joven Malfoy pensaba en un zombie, para ser exactos en un Potter zombie. Potter zombie se pasearía por las calles comiendo las plantas del lugar, de seguro se podría comer las horribles begonias de Narcissa. Draco podría usar a Potter zombie para asustar a los niños en noche de brujas, bueno podría usar la cara del día lunes de Potter, y todos saldrían volando. Potter zombie se alimentaría de cerveza de mantequilla y de la horrible sopa de los miércoles.

-Malfoy- susurró Harry entre sueños.

Luna sonrió –Dicen que todo lo que susurras entre sueños es verdad. ¿Tendrá Harry algún secreto que contarnos?

-De seguro está soñando que soy el rey del universo- comentó Draco.

-Malfoy… yo… de verdad... tonto… - ronquido –eres… idiota.

-¿Eso fue un secreto?- preguntó Luna.

Si Harry se negaba a decir lo que quería, y le llamo tonto dos veces… ¡Solo hay una respuesta! Draco nunca lo pensó pero es posible que Harry en realidad no fuera lo que parece que es, en realidad Harry es sin duda un completo tsundere. De seguro Harry soñaba que Draco era el apuesto alumno de último año y Harry era el chico eternamente enamorado de su superior. Los dos se encontraban bajo el árbol de cerezo, mientras que el viento se llevaba consigo los pétalos de dicho árbol. Harry era demasiado orgulloso para admitir su enamoramiento hacía Draco, y el último no podía culparlo, por favor es un Malfoy. ¿Cómo rechazar al pequeño Potter de la mejor manera posible?

-Malfoy- Potter interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry –deja de comer.

Draco se quedó sin aliento. ¿Lo único que pensaba Potter era que él, Draco Malfoy, se comía la comida como un total cerdo? Tonto Potter le estaba humillando en sus sueños. ¡Potter's! Nunca intentes de entenderlos –Potter- Malfoy enrollaba su revista - ¡Despierta pedazo de ewok!- Draco le golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Qué!

-Buenas tardes Harry, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de té?- Luna siempre tan amable, Draco no entendía porque era tan amable con las personas, en especial si esas personas empezaban con H y terminaban con arry Potter -¿O quieres jugo de calabaza?

-Estoy bien, gracias Luna- se volteo hacía Malfoy -¿Era necesario el golpe?

-Uno nunca sabe Potter- sonrió Draco. Era una sonrisa simple, sin motivos ocultos. Harry se ladeo un poco. ¿Acaso Draco le atemorizaba a Potter? De seguro Potter temblaba del miedo, por esa razón no le sostenía la mirada, todo encajaba.

-Si me esperan- habló Luna –podemos irnos los tres juntos- Draco conocía esa mirada de Luna, ella deseaba más que nada que los tres pasaran tiempo de calidad. Al parecer, para Luna era importante la convivencia entre los tres.

-Por supuesto que te esperaremos Luna- contestó Draco.

Luna sonrió y prosiguió con los últimos detalles para cerrar la tienda. Iba y venía de un lado al otro. Se encontraba realmente divertida.

-¿Acaso querías pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo Malfoy?

-En tus sueños Potter, conozco a mi Luna, ella de verdad quiere esto. Así que, si dejas de inflarte esa cabeza tuya con ideas tontas, no necesito que te creas más de lo que eres.

-Bien podrías estar hablando de ti mismo- le remarcó.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio. Harry jugaba con sus dedos, Draco releía su artículo de revista. Encontró uno muy interesante sobre la historia de la N64. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el hielo.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Sí?

-No conocía este lado tuyo.

-Nadie lo hace- Draco cambio de página, quería ser lo más cortante posible para que Potter le dejara en paz.

-Imaginar que tú, Malfoy, eres un total Fri…

-No lo digas, no me gusta ese término.

-¿Entonces que eres?

-Un aficionado a los cómics- hizo una pausa –videojuegos, mangas y anime. Solo llámame con el término aficionado, es más apropiado.

-No debes de sentirte mal, eso es lo que eres- Harry se concentraba más sus manos que en mirar a Malfoy a los ojos –Mírame, tengo una multitud de cómics en mi casa y estas ojeras son por conseguir todos los logros en Assassin's Creed.

-Difícilmente puedo mirarte- Draco se refería a que Harry no quería voltearse para verlo.

-Tonto- Tsundere Harry hizo su aparición.

-Tsundere.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Búscalo por tu cuenta, yo no vengo aquí a darte clases de términos del siglo XXI.

Luna regresó para calmar la situación. Los tres salieron de la tienda, el sol seguía en el cielo, el calor de la tarde le daba una sensación de comodidad a Draco. Todo era perfecto en ese momento, menos Potter, pero un insecto minúsculo como él no podía arruinar el jardín que era este momento. El lugar de por sí era tranquilo, pero ese día estaba más que tranquilo. Se podía respirar tan tranquilamente.

-¡Buenas tardes!- La señora más estrafalaria y extraña que Malfoy jamás haya visto hizo su aparición. Sostenía a un pequeño perro entre sus brazos, su ropa era holgada, tenía unos lentes peores que los de Potter, sus manos estaban cubiertas de anillos y poseía muchos collares -¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? Aquí en mi tienda, nos especializamos en leer el futuro, escuchar los susurros de las estrellas, encontrarle significados a los sueños. De seguro se les ofrece algo.

La señora no perdió el tiempo y arrastró a Luna hacía la tienda. Por ende, Draco y Harry la siguieron. La tienda por la que Draco había pasado miles de veces pero jamás entrado, era más extraña por dentro que por fuera. En las puertas se encontraba un letrero que decía cuarenta por ciento de descuento. Una gran alfombra morada gastada cubría el piso, había estante llenos de líquidos, y piedras. El techo estaba decorado con constelaciones y las cortinas parecían haber sido mordidas.

-Déjenme presentarme, soy Sybill Trelawney. Y él- señaló a su perro- es Navi. ¿Quieren una taza de té? Puedo leer su futuro con algo de Teomancia. O si lo prefieren, puedo leer el futuro con ayuda de mi bola de cristal.

-Suena divertido- comentó Luna -¿Quieren que nos lean el futuro?- le preguntó a Draco y Harry. Draco no quería que le leyesen el futuro, y no creía en esas tonterías. Pero si Luna quería, no le mataría beber una taza de té.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-No seas un cobarde Potter.

Los tres se dirigieron hacía una mesa de baja estatura. Draco se sentó en el suelo, ¿qué clase de mesa no viene con sillas? Ni siquiera hay una almohada para hacer el ritual más cómodo –Predigo que mi trasero se congelara en los próximos minutos- pensó.

La señora futurista, les explico de qué se trataba la Teomancia. Bebías té con sus hojas, al terminar golpeabas la taza y se caían unas hojas, se leía la suerte con las hojas que seguían en la taza –Primero tú querida.

Luna tomo de su taza, golpeo con delicadeza la taza y la volteo – Tiene forma de escaleras.

-Interesante- la señora se acarició su cabello –significa que se avecina una buena mejoría. Pero por su posición, está en un futuro lejano. Te recomiendo que no seas impaciente con la predicción, las grandes cosas vienen con el tiempo.

Fue el turno de Draco, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Luna –Flores. ¡Inaudito!- al parecer las flores no solo lo acosaban en el jardín de su casa, sino también en las hojas de té.

La señora le frunció el ceño, tomo la taza y proclamo – El poder de las flores es muy grande. Desde estima, honor, fortuna, y demás cosas. Al parecer algo muy bueno te va a pasar en un futuro próximo, te sugiero que revises bien tus alrededores. Puede que tu fortuna esté más cerca de lo que piensas. Puede estar en tu propia casa, puede ser cualquiera de tus seres queridos, pero las hojas de té me dicen que algo se aproxima a ti.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Potter. Potter sacó la figura más curiosa -¿Una rata, luna, mariposa? La señora explicó que por lo general, la rata significa peligro. La mariposa felicidad, y la luna… era algo importante, tal vez. Pero no debía de que preocuparse, la rata igual significaba que podía perder algo –Como su cerebro- pensó Draco –O tal vez, ese ya lo perdió.

-Es en un futuro próximo. Te recomiendo que no te espantes, no es posible que alguien como tú pueda correr peligro.

Al finalizar, luna se quedó viendo algunas piedras preciosas. Salió con un hermoso lapis lazulli que estaba de descuento. Por increíble que parezca, Potter salió con un frasco que según él tenía buen olor. Draco salió de la tienda con un montón de chocolate con avellanas.

El cielo estaba nublado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí? Luna se despidió de ambos, alegando que si no corría, no llegaría a tiempo para la cena. Draco seguía por su camino, pero se dio cuenta que Potter le seguía -¿Por qué me sigues?

-Sera porqué mi casa queda en la misma dirección.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.

-¡Cállate y camina Malfoy!

Ambos caminaban sin hablarse. ¿Cómo era posible que sus casas quedaran casi cerca del mismo camino? Ese clima nublado se convirtió en una lluvia, claro al ser Inglaterra no impresionaría a nadie. Draco trato de taparse con su bolsa súper masculina –Estúpido clima, estúpidas nubes- murmuraba –Para colmo mi madre tenía razón, la bolsa no combina.

Draco llegaría a su casa todo empapado y apestando a lluvia de ciudad. No sabía si había una diferencia entre lluvia de ciudad y lluvia de campo, pero daba lo mismo. Su madre le iba a matar si ensuciaba la alfombra, su madre le asesinaría si se entera que de estúpido no trajo paraguas. ¿Por qué estas cosas no les suceden a las personas que me caen mal? ¿Por qué la lluvia no le jugaba una broma a Jason Charles Anderson? El sin vergüenza se la merece más que nadie.

Sin previo aviso, Draco sintió que la lluvia ya no le afectaba. ¿Sera acaso que desarrollo poderes mutantes y que ya no se pueda empapar? Tal vez es poseedor de una fina capa que le protege. Eso sonaba tan bien para ser verdad, solo era Potter y su sombrilla rosada –Debes de permanecer seco. Ya sabes, si te mojas me echarías la culpa y tendría que soportar tus quejas- Aunque la estatura de Potter era menor a la de Draco, alcanzaba perfectamente a cubrir a los dos.

-¿Rosa?

-¿Prefieres eso o mojarte?

-No te juzgaba por tu sombrilla rosa, en realidad no combina con mi atuendo- apuntó Draco – debí de haberme puesto mi camisa blanca. Es una pena que el mundo me vea así.

-¿Qué dirían los medios al verte mal combinado?- Potter y su sarcasmo.

-Ni lo pienses, primero que me vean contigo a estar mal combinado.

-En esa bolsa tuya, ¿cómo es posible que no te trajiste nada para cubrirte?

-En primer lugar, es una bolsa masculina, muy masculina. Y en segundo lugar, no pensaba quedarme hasta tarde. No pienses que organice todo esto para compartir una patética sombrilla contigo.

-Ni pensarlo.

Ambos caminaron por las ocupadas calles de Inglaterra. Las personas corrían para no mojarse, los niños jugaban en los charcos hasta que eran regañados por sus madres, y los perros salpicaban por las calles. Era el paseo más tranquilo que Draco compartió con Potter. Su primer paseo juntos fue cuando la maestra los obligo a ser compañeros de excursión en sexto año. Draco hizo que Potter se tropezara con una piedra, fue un buen día.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, no falta mucho para mi casa- comentó Malfoy.

-Eso no está bien. Te vas a mojar.

-¿Y?

-Arruinarías tu vestuario.

-No puedo discutir con eso.

-Solo te acompañare a tu puerta Malfoy.

-Pórtico- corrigió Draco.

Caminaron unos cuantos bloques hasta llegar a la preciada mansión Malfoy. La mansión estaba en esa zona de la ciudad que casi nadie habitaba. Era un lugar desolado a excepción de una que otra casa de gente rica.

-Eh.

-Esto es incómodo- dijo Draco.

-Un poco. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día pasearía tranquilamente con Draco Malfoy compartiendo un paraguas, jamás le hubiera creído.

-¿Nos vemos?

Draco estaba a punto de llamar para que abrieran el pórtico, pero Harry le interrumpió –Malfoy, este, quería saber…

-Potter, no tengo todo el día.

-Hay una convención la próxima semana, y dan descuentos a las parejas.

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo un noviazgo?! Pero soy muy joven para esas cosas, además que ni siquiera me has cortejado, aunque esto…

-¡No te pido que seas mi novio! Nada más que si vamos como "pareja", nos darán cosas. Piénsalo, yo tendré los nuevos números de XComics y tu tendrás… lo que quieras supongo. Además que si nos eligen como el mejor traje, nos darán dinero y un autógrafo de Alexander Jones.

-Fingiremos ser "pareja" y será un beneficio para ambos- Harry asintió -¿Por qué no le pides a uno de tus amiguitos? De seguro ellos…

-Si te lo pido, ¿no intuyes que ninguno de ellos acepto? Hermione dice que suena ridículo, por lo tanto Ron también piensa que es ridículo. Ginny dice que está ocupada ese día, y Luna tiene que trabajar y…

-Si acepto ser tu "pareja", espero más beneficios que unos tontos descuentos y un autógrafo.

-Tengo la figura de colección del hombre X, con el traje del universo alterno, y con su espada del tiempo hecha a escala. Todo original.

Draco quería decir que no, burlarse de Potter pero ¿Cómo podía decir que no a semejante oferta? El hombre X es una de las pocas figuras de colección de Xcomics que no posee, y es el traje del universo alterno. ¡Universo alterno! Sólo muy pocos tienen los trajes alternativos. El lado racional de su cerebro le decía que no, pero el otro lado de su cerebro gritaba "Hombre X". ¡Alguien que le enseñe a decir que no!

-Acepto- exclamo Malfoy –pero yo escojo el traje de pareja, y nada de invadir espacio personal. De hecho nada de besos, ni abrazos, y si necesitamos probar algo solo me puedes tomar de la mano por menos de 10 segundos. No compartiremos ramen, ni fideos, ni bebidas. No esperes que te compre algo, y si alguien pregunta, te estoy haciendo el favor.

-¡Oye! Nadie me hace el favor.

-¿Sí o no, Potter?

-Está bien, acepto tus tontas condiciones.

-Así me gusta.

 **Fin del I capítulo.**


End file.
